Runnin' Down A Dream
by the muse77
Summary: OneShot. Dean lives beyond his deal


Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Supernatural or any of its characters. The name Runnin' Down a Dream belongs to Mr. Petty.

Enjoy

It was 3:17am when the phone began to light up and vibrate on the bed side table. There was a quiet groan as Dean Winchester rolled over in his bed and silenced the noise with a push of the side button. He opened his eyes to read the text message.

_Bobby:_

_Found something. Meet_

_asap. 41-81._

_4/14/2010 03:17:25 am_

_ Fuck _, he thought. Today was not the day for it, then again these days never were. He gently eased himself out of the bed, as not to disturb the still deeply-breathing figure that slept next him. The figure he loved, the figure he desired, the figure that had saved him. Sam had saved him from the deal, but Lisa had saved him from himself.

The first time he had come back to Indiana he couldn't stay despite how much he wanted to. With less than a year to live, it wasn't fair to anyone. But Sam had done the impossible. He proved them all wrong: Ruby, Bobby, the demons, they were all wrong. He knew afterwards that he had to go back to her. And of course to Ben. He didn't love her then, just knew she was the woman he could love. After all, Dean Winchester doesn't fall in love after 2 meetings. They weren't married, that wasn't his gig or hers, but they lived together in that house in Cicero. He still worked jobs with Sam and Bobby whenever they called. Sam lived in Bobby's spare room. Lisa had offered him a place there but Sam refused, saying he could do a lot more from Bobby's. That's when Dean realized Sam wasn't coming back to the real world. The good little soldier torch had been passed. Sam had lived his time in the normal world and now it was Dean's turn. Then again, his life wasn't that normal. Leaving the house at 3 am to hunt a spirit was not normal. He often got texts from Sam or Bobby in the middle of the night for jobs and he always went, often gone for several days at a time. She never complained though. First hand experience with the supernatural was not something you brushed off and Lisa knew that he had to continue fighting these things. It was easier if he didn't say good-bye when he left and while he was gone he didn't call unless he had too.

He stared at her for a few more moments before shuffling over to the closet. After pulling on his pants and a shirt he walked back to the bed, careful not to stub his toe in the dark. She was awake by now, but kept still and quiet. He could tell by how her light snore had stopped and her body had tensed. She knew it was easier like this. So he did as he always did and kissed her head. The fruity scent of her shampoo washed over him and every part of him wanted to return under the cover and take her in his arms. He walked out of the bedroom door.

His next stop was the room 2 doors down. He opened the door quietly and walked in. The posters that splattered the walls were illuminated by the light coming through the half closed blinds. Ben was sprawled diagonally across the bed clutching his pillow. Dean chuckled._ That kid sleeps so funny_, he thought. He wasn't careful as he walked to the bed and stepped on a Hot Wheels car lying on the floor. Feet protected only by socks, he swore loudly and woke Ben.

"What's…are you leaving again Dean?" Ben sleepily asked.

"Yeah kiddo. I gotta help Sam and Bobby get rid of something evil."

Ben nodded, understanding as no ten year old should. "Ok then. Just watch out. You don't seem to be at the top of your game anymore." He grinned.

Dean mocked indignation. "Where does that brilliant conclusion come from?"

"Easy, you were just beat up by a Hot Wheels."

Dean laughed. "Okay, get back to sleep. Take care of your mom while I'm gone."

"I will."

"I love you kiddo." Dean rumpled Ben's hair.

"Love you too." He rolled back over and Dean pulled up his covers.

Dean went downstairs and pulled his duffel out of the hall closet. He kept it stocked with clothes and ammo for his late night excursions. He flicked on the kitchen lights and sat down to put his boots on. His new home was so normal. A few dishes from last night were in the sink, there were pictures and shopping lists tacked to the fridge along with a drawing of the Impala that Ben had done.

_3:34. I gotta get goin._

He did a swift check of the house: windows, back door. _All locked_ Grabbing his jacket and giving a last look he stepped outside and locked the door behind him. The Impala sat in the driveway, gleaming in the moonlight, calling him back to the road. He still needed it; that rush, the wind, the music blasting, the feel, the smell of the leather seats.

The door creaked as he swung it open. Light from above illuminated the lawn. He didn't need to look up to know Lisa was standing in their bedroom window, watching him as she did every time. But he looked, like he always did, grinned and gave a wave. She returned his wave and remained in the window until he pulled out of the driveway and turned the corner at the end of the street.

* * *

Sam slammed the trunk of the Impala. "If that is the last time I hear the word 'blind' I'll day a happy man."

"Tell me about it. Well unless it's Manfred Mann. And you know, good job on not letting him pour methanol in my eyes. There are just way to many pretty things in this world if you know what I mean." Dean grinned.

"I figured you might be sad never getting to see Lisa naked again."

"Don't say such terrible things Sammy! Though if you must know gumby girl has the best personality too. I have matured."

"Does she know you still call her that?"

"That's strictly between me and you man. Besides there is nothing but love behind that nickname now."

"Ok then. Well drive safe. It was good seeing you Dean. I miss you."

"You too man. You guys should swing by. Baseball's starting and Ben's playing short."

Bobby and Sam grinned at Dean's domesticated life. "We'll do that." Bobby assured.

Quick and manly hugs were exchanged before Dean climbed into the Impala and Sam and Bobby climbed into the truck. With a wave and a tire screech Dean pulled away.

He pulled into the driveway slowly in case Ben was running around somewhere. It was 5:45 so they were probably both inside eating dinner. He shut of the engine and climbed out of the car, all the weight lifting from his shoulders. The air smelled sweet and it was a warm spring Sunday evening. As he pulled the duffel from the trunk he heard the front door.

"DEAN!!! You're back!" Ben came barreling outside with Lisa at his heels. He rammed into Dean with a thump.

"Hey buddy." Dean returned the bear hug lifting Ben off the ground.

Lisa cleared her throat. "My turn." Ben climbed down and Dean swept her up. "God I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you too." She kissed him hungrily. "Come inside, I've been setting for 3 since Friday. I made rosemary chicken and corn."

"You really are amazing you know that."

"Oh yeah. Remember I'm around me 24/7"

"I'm jealous."

"As you should be. Oh by the way, I need to tell you something. I think you'll be really excited" She smiled teasingly.

"Out with it woman, I'm starving."

"You poor thing. Well I win, 'cos I'm pregnant."

"Wait…what? Is it…" She glared daring him to finish his sentence.

He grinned. "Sorry, old habit. So Prickle or Goo?"

"What?"

"Nothing! We're having a baby!" He kissed her again.

"Guys hurry up, I'm hungry!" Ben had stuck his head back out the door.

"Alright already!" Dean slung his duffel over his shoulder, put his arm around Lisa and the 2 strode inside while the sun set gently in the background.

* * *

It was 3:17am when the phone began to light up and vibrate on the bed side table. There was a quiet groan as Dean Winchester rolled over in his bed and silenced the noise with a push of the side button. He opened his eyes to read the text message.

_ Bobby:_

_Found something. Meet_

_asap. 41-81._

_4/14/2008 03:17:25 am_

_Fucking déjà vu._ , he thought. Today was not the day for it, then again these days never were. With a little over a month left to live, text messages at 3 am were considered just as evil as demons

_Why can't I just go back to sleep_

"Sam, get up!" Sam grunted an unintelligible reply. "Dude Bobby's got something. We gotta hit the road. No time for dreamin."


End file.
